Certain hair waving appliances are known in the art, particularly for use in producing “S-waves” in a user's hair. Such hair waving appliances include multi-barrel hair waving appliances and may be comprised of a plurality of heated barrels. However, current multi-barrel hair waving appliances have fixed barrels that are not adjustable. For example, a center barrel is affixed to a flipper, trough, wave shaped shield, flat shield, cover or the like type mechanism (as used herein any of which may be called a shield) that opens to allow hair to be placed between the shield/affixed center barrel and two outer barrels affixed to a separate piece of a handle. When the shield mechanism is in a closed position, all three barrels are on a same plane. The shield mechanism of current art multi-barrel hair waving appliances is formed to cradle the outer two barrels in the closed position.
Most current art single barrel hair waving appliances have a handle, and a heated barrel with a winged shield or similar mechanism formed to the barrel for clamping hair between the shield and the barrel during use. The hair is pulled taunt against the heated surface during use. The hair retains the shape of the surface of the barrel it was heated around or against. Some current art appliances comprise a handle and one heated barrel divided in half, wherein both halves are heated, configured to shape hair. Some such appliances have ripples or raised portions on the inside face of the barrel halves that come in contact with the hair to form the hair to the shape of the ripples or raised portions, resulting in wavy hair. Some barrel halves are curved to create a wave or bend on the ends of the hair. However, none of these current art appliances have an adjustable heated barrel for producing a variety of sizes and shapes of “S-waves” in a user's hair.
Also known in the art are hair styling curlers with a handle having engaging and disengaging means. The handle allows a user to insert a curler and release the curler by a quick release ring, which allows for use of a variety of different size and style curlers. However, such hair styling apparatuses do not comprise a handle with multiple barrels permanently affixed to the handle, wherein the multiple barrels are used at one time.
Some current art devices for shaping hair comprise at least two elements with undulations on each element, wherein the elements are pivotally connected and biased toward each other, and are maintained in engagement with each other by a spring or hinge. The undulations allow the elements to nest within each other. Vents are provided on the undulations to allow moisture to escape from the hair during hair styling and hasten the hair drying process, resulting in a wave formation in the user's hair. However, such current art hair waving devices are not electronic appliances having heated barrels or elements.